Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)
The Jane Hoop Elementary film series are compared of the media of a adventure of the Live action films from Paramount Pictures, released on the novels by Rita Christensen. These films were released cinemas which four were released together on 8 July 2009 in theaters. James Calvin was the director of the four films, which scheduled to return in the fifth and final and screenplay by Brian Clark and producer by Derek Todd. The films were remaining two of them was Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland and ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' left having the successful box office of all-time. Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland was released on 8 July 2009. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush will be split into two parts, Part I is scheduling for release of 6 July 2011 release. Part II is scheduling for release on 4 July 2012. Plot All of the film series were following with 5 kids saving the world with leader, Danny Gorden with friends, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning and Jaquille Short and Naudia Gorden. They lived with Miss. Watson, Mayor and Danny's fairytale godfather, Goldenman at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Dr. Catwoman is the heroes' enemy. These films starts always to take place inside the city of Cincinnati. In The First, Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille has begin the adventure. Rebecca is kidnapped from space, after she was born, from alien invaders. They led start raising the Henrys child evil. Meanwhile, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia meet with her after she has return to earth as a alien. They let her to hide from the aliens, letting to get her into a shelter. Dr. Catwoman finds her that she frustrated, was their godmother. She tricks them were their villain. In Goldenman's Revenge Danny wins his first award, meanwhile, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman sneaks into the Base, starts to stole the Golden Trophy. Catwoman transforms a trophy into a man cover in gold, Goldenman. Meanwhile Mayor, Miss. Watson and SWAT finds out Goldenman is a godfather, meanwhile Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were kidnapped. Miss. Watson finds he is Danny's, Danny and Rebecca were right to make him break out of prison as a hero. In The Magic Ball, Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille were on mission search to present a powerful, Magic Ball Danny has been tricking Catwoman taking blue monkey away from her and she was defeated and Danny saved the world and everyone turns back to normal that Catwoman, Shego and Monkey-Man has been going back to jail how Danny puts a treasure with most treasures activated power to create water of health. In Morphin the Power, Dr. Catwoman calls on letting new friend, who was Goldenman's enemy brother-in-law Evan, in green egg was unearthed unleashed. Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille went off getting their new powers and save world. The gang has traveled to the lost forest-island, Morphin the Power, which they already went two times. They were search for the "Crystal Power" to help Goldenman, and have new powers to rescue the world, Alice saves all parents. In Turbo of Catland, Danny was trouble by Catgirl. Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille were caught on a time, don't remember Danny was on a spell. Catgirl. Meanwhile, Danny gets kidnapped while Rebecca, Alec and Alice were on a rescue, but they were also kidnapped, even Blaze was kidnapped. They and the Jane Hoop members rescues into lost island Catland at Catwoman's home. Danny accrues takes off the wedding from Catgirl goes back with friends. In The Final Rush, Dr. Catwoman and her friends and family make their final escape to kill Jane Hoop Elementary once and for all, for the Gang's final battle of Catwoman within her new army, Black Buzzers and Evil Cats taking over the world under control of Catwoman. It would be Death of The Jane Hoop gang if they would about to die into the final adventure but the villains died after the battle was over. 2 and 4, Several heroes of Jane Hoop Elementary were married. Origins With the books goes from The First debuted in 29 June 19911 to The Final Rush debuted in 25 June 2005,1 A production of the first four Jane Hoop Elementary books released by Paramount Pictures, the film distribution while two instalments were in concluded for the series.1 A pre-production of The First begins on 2 December 1999.1 Christensen sold $2 million (sold by AUS $1,000,000).1 With, sells, people thinks Goldenman's Revenge, was the best-selling book, as the film.1 James Calvin was the director of the four films, he begins again in the fifth, sixth and seventh film.1 Brenda Jones was the cinematography of the films, Dan Kroger was editing of first and second, Amy Vanish resumes in third and fourth,1 And Tara Jones begins fifth and sixth. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee and Barbara Blue portrays as the children, Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning, Jaquille Short and Naudia Gorden.1 Miranda Richardson and George Jones casts as two married characters, Miss. Bella Watson and Mayor.1 Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee and Stephen Johnson were the villains, Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman. Nick Richards begins with David Johnson, the leader of the SWAT Teammate, his friends, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker were portrayed by Jessica Alder and Elliot Martinson.1 Finding unimportant characters, Charlie Anderson and Dan Williams casts as unimportant characters, Jack Rowe and McKenzie Bradford.1 To release the film by, 6 July 2001,1 the film by Paramount Pictures was pushes back on 30 November,1 which the fourth film was released the 4 July 2007.1 The fifth film, Turbo of Catland was due by 8 July 2009. And the last film, The Final Rush was due on July 2011. A production begins how long of these books, with the second book, Goldenman's Revenge on 11 November 2002.1 The film releases The First's runtime of 135 minutes (2 hours and 15 minutes), Goldenman's Revenge's 136 minutes (2 hours and 16 minutes), one minute longer. And The Magic Ball, was released 128 minutes (2 hours and 8 minutes), increase the shortest in the series. And The First and Morphin the Power were the mediums of 134 minutes (2 hours and 14 minutes), one minute behind of 135 minutes and two minutes behind of 136 minutes1 from the fourth film with the fourth book was the second longest book through the series of 35 chapters, the final book is the longest in the series.1 Turbo of Catland has confirmed a running time of 138 minutes long (2 hours and 18 minutes long) as of June 2009, which made it the longest Hoop film into the series, since Goldenman's Revenge with 136 minutes (2 hours and 16 minutes long), 2 minutes shorter than Turbo of Catland with it's longest. Production In Casting production, Calvin start asking Brown, after finding actors that could play the role for Danny on December 1999,1 after filming of Fight Club in 1998, based on the novel with Brad Pitt, Helena Bonham Carter and Edward Norton.1 Brown, starts reading his script for the character's help, reading is about Danny is the leader.1 Leading to a 2000 interview in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 2000.1 Within also audiences with Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Mike Myers as Shrek, William Moseley as Peter Pevensie, Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow and Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic in the film series, for the highest box office series.1 Tammie or Fanning, Tammie was casted while Fanning does not. In December 1999, Tammie starts casting as Rebecca Henry, and does her interview for the character in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 2000,1 feeling embarrassed the big screen that she had almost kissed Brown, which is Danny it was fake.1 Emma Watson's character, Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series, also to be as beautiful and much bossy was too harmless to be bossy character was not embarrassed before it's real.1 Calvin announcing Alec Gutzwiller to Linkin, to be part of the character's appearance, actor has the same appearance, since the character's.1 At 8 years old, Linkin's hair starts to grow little longer, before growing older, he is the oldest of Brown and Tammie.1 Eddie Murphy, James Franco, Rupert Grint, Orlando Bloom and Chris Evans were also cast for sidekick when Alec is a sidekick.1 Rupert Grint plays Ron Weasley, which is also as the tallest character and also as relationship to Harry and Hermione, but Danny and Rebecca's relationship.1 Simpson and Dee starts interview about characters on December 2000 with Brown, Tammie, Linkin, Dee and Timer at Cincinnati, Ohio office.1 Timer was casted for Catwoman on December 1999,1 since Catwoman first written a character in 1991,1 reading scripts and starts interview with Brown, Linkin and Tammie. Arthur Waters casts as an new important character, Goldenman, with the title of his name.1 Walters enjoys playing onto Goldenman when saying would be appearing in the next sequels. Walters say about Goldenman "he is a real interesting character, and much a powerful character, Danny and Goldenman had a fight in the different island".1 Walter has been interested by playing as Goldenman, which he does not appears from the first film which the title of his name was a sequel, "Goldenman's Revenge" mostly a movie was to be about him.1 Rachel Willow and Prince Watson has casts Walters as Goldenman on October 2001,1 which starts on a interview in 2002.1 In the third film, Keira Knightley begins her career at the Hoop film series after when filming Bend It Like Beckham as Julie and Pirates of the Caribben trilogy as Elizabeth Swann.1 Lisa Dee plays Alice Kingston in Morphin the Power, Turbo of Catland and The Final Rush. Flex Alexander plays David Kingston in the three films, Tim Allen only plays Evan in the fourth film, Jami Gertz in the three films also.1 Dakota Fanning was casts as Catgirl including leaving better for Abigail Breslin1 or AnnaSophia Robb1 before expiring of Rebecca Henry withdraws, Catwoman's daughter, One by one, Fanning beats over 7,000 girls which includes also Miranda Cosgrove,1 Alyson Stoner1 and Miley Cyrus.1 In 1999 of pre-production, Christensen had been publish for her novel showing to hollywood, In 2000,1 She starts to be based to start filming for novels as for many films was direcored by James Calvin. Christensen starts to announced for 6 actors born in 1993s includes Bloom Dee born in 1992 as he was the oldest as for the rest, Brown, Tammie, Linkin, Simpson and Blue were born together in the same year.1 Dee was much as older as for Tammie was the youngest. James Calvin has became director of all of the films, expecting, reprises in Turbo of Catland and The Final Rush, the final instrument before the finale.1 The film starts to be filming in 21 November 20001 of production as for it was to be announced to be opened by WB.1 In 2001, Paramount Pictures starts to announced for the main of the film to start to be released on IMAX and to be a theaical movie to be showing in theaters in 2001-2011 for the "Fantasy adventure" in the film's fantasy world, the theme song for the series.1 Kim Dawson was a score writer to two films; The First and continuing with Goldenman's Revenge, but Dan Wilson replaces her as continuing in The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power.1 Wilson reprises he continues in Turbo of Catland and from the final Instalment, The Final Rush.1 Editing, Dan Kroger was interested in The First and Goldenman's Revenge,1 Amy Vanish replaced him continues the series in The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power, and Tara Jones replaces her and she continues Turbo of Catland and The Final Rush.1 Filming of Jane Hoop Elementary movie franchise begins on 21 November 20001 and ended in early Summer 20101 to be as the first film in the series collecting to the sequels.1 The finale of the sequel begins with Goldenman's Revenge to The Final Rush begins on 12 November 2002 1and ended in early Summer 2010.1 Filming Locations category: "Cincinnati, Ohio office/Jane Hoop Elementary Base, Cincinnati Bridge to Old Camp Center, "Ohio River Base, Oakwood, Missouri the Power and AUS Island, Catland."1 Working for the sixth film finale, a pre-production begins on August 2008,1 filming begins by May 2010.1 A Theme song was released for a "Fantasy's Theme" but was an adventure music can be used during the film and soundtrack as for also used for other films.1 Blake Brown play as the gangs leader which is one of the powerful actress.1 Amy Tammie play as the role of Rebecca Henry when she was 6 years old than Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson and Blake Brown.1 As of 2007, Tammie was announced that she was announced to set a pre-production in December 20071 as for begin filming in May 2008.1 She play as her once that she was only 14 years older than Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Bart Simpson. Dakota Fanning said that she still not wanted to play as Rebecca during a pre-production and was still of withdraw for film however has already been playing with her role, when Amy Tammie starts a role for Rebecca.1 James Calvin becomes the director for every film of the series. Rita Christensen was the novel writer and Derek Todd was the screenwriter.1 Kim Dawson and Dan Wilson were one of the films's score writer.1 Eric Timberlake and Amy Vanish were the film editors. Brenda Jones and Drake Jones were the one of the film's Cinematography.1 Dan Kroger, Danielle Green and Brian Clark were the producer of the film.1 Paramount Pictures announced to shoot the final film in the end of 20091 as for announced the first film to shoot in 2000 filming in 2001.1 The actors were starring Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, Jason Foster and Barbara Blue.1 Also with Miranda Richardson, Arthur Walters, George Jones, Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee, Stephen Johnson.1 They were also starring with guess stars, Nick Richards, Jessica Alder, Elliot Martinson, Keira Knightley, Antonio Banderas, Lisa Dee, Flex Alexander, Jami Gertz and Tim Allen.1 Keira Knightley will returned in the film in 2008.1 Anna Johnson and Andy Watson were announced to play in the 2009 film.1 The youngest actress, Lisa Dee becomes the first actor to play as Alice Kingston in the Trilogy for the three final films, Morphin the Power, Turbo of Catland and The Final Rush.1 Flex Alexander was also appears working with Lisa Dee and also sees her in the interview for Morphin the Movie was also appears in Three Trilogy final films, Morphin the Power, Turbo of Catland and The Final Rush.1Jennifer Gray play as the role as Dacia looking for that she was too dark to play as the white person.1 She had to be withdraw from film and find a white person, Jami Gertz was announced to play as Dacia was a white person.1 Keira Knightley play as Belle Lamar for the two Sequel films, The Magic Ball and Turbo of Catland, She also plays for her role like Elizabeth Swann for Pirates of the Caribbean.1 Films Box office As of July 2009, the films has grossed the highest film series of all-time grossing more than $5 billion worldwide. It is the highest film series of children at all-time, images the second popular film series than Harry Potter. Critical reaction See also *List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members References #^ Young Daniel gets Potter part, BBC News #^ Garrett, Diane. "'Potter' toots box office horn", Variety, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-11. #^ http://harrypotter.warnerbros.co.uk/site/ Official Warner Bros Harry Potter UK site (accessed 9 June 2007) #^ http://www2.warnerbros.com/orderofthephoenix/ Official Warner Bros Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (accessed 9 June 2007) #^ Jeff Jensen (2000-03-17). Potter's Field. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ "For Spielberg, making a Harry Potter movie would have been no challenge", Hollywood.com, 2001-09-05. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Rowling, J.K.. Rubbish Bin: J K Rowling 'veto-ed' Steven Spielberg. JKRowling.com. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. #^ Greg Dean Schmitz. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ Brian Linder. "Two Potential "Harry Potter" Director's Back Out", IGN, 2000-03-07. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Paul Davidson. "Harry Potter Director Narrowed Down", IGN, 2000-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ "Terry Gilliam bitter about Potter", Wizard News, 2005-08-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b c Bran Linder. "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter", IGN, 2000-03-28. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Michael Sragow (2000-02-24). A Wizard of Hollywood. Salon. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Chris Columbus Talks Potter", IGN, 2000-03-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Bewitched Warner Bros. Delays Potter", IGN, 2000-05-17. #^ "David Yates to Direct Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for Warner Bros. Pictures", Time Warner, 2005-01-19. #^ IGN: Trouble Brewing with Potter Casting?. ign.com. Retrieved on 2006-07-01. #^ "Press Release: Radcliffe, Grint, and Watson Selected", Warner Brothers, August 21, 2000. #^ "Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling", Quick Quotes Quill, February 2003. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) - Release dates #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", The Harry Potter Lexicon, Retrieved on 2007-07-16. #^ a b Confirmed: HBP movie release date. MuggleNet (2006-08-04). Retrieved on 2006-12-17. #^ http://evannalynchfans.com/ Millennium Bridge Filming #^ MuggleNet | The ULTIMATE Harry Potter Fansite - Deathly Hallows, Order of the Phoenix, JK Rowling, rumors, news, forums, images, video, and more! #^ a b "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Instalments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise", Warner Bros., 2007-03-23. Retrieved on 2007-03-23. #^ Spelling, Ian. "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire, 2007-05-03. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ a b "Final Harry Potter book will be split into two films", Los Angeles Times, 2008-03-13. Retrieved on 2008-03-13. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry", Australian Financial Review, 2000-07-19. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", Guardian Unlimited, 2001-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Ross, Jonathan, J. K. Rowling. (2007, 6 July). Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC One. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Brian Linder. "No "Harry Potter" for Spielberg", IGN, 2000-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies - Los Angeles Times #^ Total Film: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Film Review -- July 2007 #^ Potter Power!. Time For Kids. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ Puig, Claudia. "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books", USA Today, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ "JK 'loves' Goblet Of Fire movie", BBC Newsround, 2005-11-07. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ Grint, Rupert, David Heyman, Emerson Spartz. (2007, July 8). OOTP US Premiere red carpet interviews. MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Rowling, J. K.. How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder’s Map’s background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question). J. K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ "Philosophers Stone Running time, see Product details at bottom of page" #^ "Chamber of Secrets Running time, see Product details at bottom of page" #^ "Prisoner of Azkaban running time, see DVD Features in description" #^ "Goblet of Fire running time, see DVD Features in description" #^ "Order of the Phoenix running time, see DVD Features in description" #^ a b "Final 'Harry Potter' book will spawn two movies", Los Angeles Times, 2008-03-12. Retrieved on 2008-03-12. #^ "Harry Potter 1-5 running time, see Product details, bottom of page" #^ "EXCLUSIVE: Narcissa cast in Potter 6", Newsround, 2007-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-09. #^ Paton. "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy", Daily Mail, 2008-04-12. Retrieved on 2008-04-12. #^ Morris, Clint. "Spall talks his Harry Potter future", MovieHole, 2008-01-18. #^ Tav MacDougall. McLean-Williams Management. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ Anelli, Melissa, John Noe, Sue Upton. PotterCast 130: The One with J.K. Rowling PotterCast. (2007-12-18). Podcast accessed on 2007-12-18. #^ (2007). Half-Blood Prince sneak peek DVD. Warner Bros.. #^ David Brett. CastNet UK. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ "Jim McManus to Play Aberforth Dumbledore in Order of the Phoenix", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-04-20. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News", Sky News, 2007-10-06. Retrieved on 2007-10-06. #^ a b Horowitz, Josh. "Colin Farrell Opens Up About His Love Of Little People And Profanity", MTV, 2008-01-19. Retrieved on 2008-01-19. #^ "Spielberg directing DH rumors continue to appear", MuggleNet, 2008-02-03. Retrieved on 2008-02-03. #^ Vineyard, Jennifer. "Fleur Delacour Won’t Appear in ‘Half-Blood Prince’ Says ‘Harry Potter’ Actress", MTV, 2008-02-11. Retrieved on 2008-02-11. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_sorcerers_stone/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_sorcerers_stone/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandthesorcerersstone. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1802813191/critic. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_chamber_of_secrets/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_chamber_of_secrets/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandthechamberofsecrets. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1807858489/critic. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_prisoner_of_azkaban/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_prisoner_of_azkaban/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandtheprisonerofazkaban. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1808404334/critic. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandthegobletoffire. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1808475610/critic. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_order_of_the_phoenix/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_order_of_the_phoenix/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandtheorderofthephoenix. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1808475612/critic. Retrieved on ?. External links *Website